Homerpalooza/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Co-Executive Producers Greg Daniels Mike Judge Tony A. Goodman Co-Executive Producers George Meyer Bruce C. Shelley Supervising Producers Angelo Laudon Mike Scully Supervising Producers Greg Street Steve Tompkins Co-Producers David S. Cohen Ian M. Fischer Brent Forrester Producers Jonathan Collier Ken Keeler Sandy Petersen Consulting Producers David Mirkin Igor Kovalov Consulting Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Harter Ryan & Patrick Hudson Consulting Producers Jerome K. Jones Ian Maxtone-Graham Consultant John Swartzwelder Produced by J. Michael Mendel Produced by Richard Raynis Produced by David Silverman Produced by Richard Sakai Written by Mannix Bennett Brent Forrester Brad Pollard Directed by Wesley Archer Wayne Ingram Marcin Szymanski Executive Producers Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Cypress Hill B-Real DJ Muggs Sen Dog Special Guest Voice Peter Frampton Special Guest Voice Tony Jay Special Guest Voice The Smashing Pumpkins Billy Corgan Jimmy Chamberlin D'arcy James Iha Special Guest Voice Sonic Youth Kim Gordon Thurston Moore Lee Ranaldo Steve Shelley Also Starring Corey Burton Jim Cummings Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Executive Consultant Brad Bird Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Story Editors Richard Appel Donick Cary Jennifer Crittenden Ned Goldreyer Ron Hauge Staff Writer Dan Greaney Associate Producer Colin A.B.V. Lewis Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Simpsons Closing Theme Performed by Sonic Youth Recorded at Electric Lady Studios by Brian Sperber Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Kurtis Kunsak Post Production Supervisor Alison Elliott Animation Production Coordinator for Gracie Films Joel Kuwahara Post Production Coordinators Dominique Braud-Stiger Ping Warner Dialogue Sound Editors Mark McJimsey Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Kim Haves Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Greg Orloff Production Coordinator Felicia Nalivansky Production Mixer Ronald Cox Sound Recordists Terry Brown Bob Hile Additional Dialogue Jordan Barbakow Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studios Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround™ Assistant to Mr. Brooks Maria Kavanaugh Assistants to Mr. Groening Annette Andersen Claudia De La Roca Assistant to Mr. Mirkin Jane Yamashita Assistant to Messrs. Oakley & Weinstein Elizabeth Jacobs Assistant to Mr. Sakai Felicia Nalivansky Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins N. Vyolet Diaz Sherry Falk Debra Jackson Jeff Poliquin Amir Meszaros Aileen Braun Ellen Barnett-Bendavid Post Production Assistant Alexander Duke Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomuang Overseas Production by Akom N.J. Kim Assistant Director Nancy Kruse Animation Timers David Bastian David Cherry Nichole Graham Bryan Hehmann Dan Johnson Pete Michels Dave Pottinger Brian Sheesley Storyboard David Kubalak John Rice Duncan McKissick Chris Moeller Ian M. Fischer Ted Mathot Jerome K. Jones Evgueni Delioussine Robert Heckman Brian F. Sousa Mike Pilato Character Design Supervisors Scott Alberts David Fontana Character Design David Leary Dale Hendrickson Andy Cotnam Anastacios Gionis Joseph Wack Richard Gyger Alberto Dose Mark Howard Sigitas Sniras Matt Groening Sam Simon Background Design Supervisors Bismarck "Butch" Datuin Lance Wilder Background Design John Krause Vladi Rubizhevsky Marco Nelor Antonio Torres Maria Mariotti-Wilder Dusty Monk Edgar Duncan Thomas Perkins Nathan Stefan Character Layout Artists Scott Brutz Amber Lockspeiser Gene Kohler Eric Keyes Phoenix Dominique Juan Martinez Greg Lovell Kevin McMullan Michael Ludy Brad Hiebert Stephen Rippy Istvan Majoros Jay Garcia Vance Hampton Steve Mealue Dave B. Funston Alex Quintana Emily Michels Heiko Drenkenberg Billy Ethan Khan Raymond Persi Will Telford Duane Santos Tomihiro Yamaguchi Patrick Kochakji John Evanson Background Layout Artists Jeff Beeland Paul Bjazevich Lynna P. Blankenship Jeff Nicholas Brown Alan Caldwell Robert Fermier Trevor Johnson Mohammad Modarres Paul Slusser Scott Winsett Sean Wolff Animation Checkers Younghee Higa Becca Ramos Color Design Supervisor Paul Fetler Color Design Karen Bauer-Riggs Syd Kato Amy Klees-Rychlich Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Shigeko Doyle Belle Norman Cookie Tricarico Animation Camera Supervisor Patrick Buchanan Animation Camera Mike Kidd Robert Ingram Thonny S. Namuonglo Sean McDuffie Shawn Lohstroh Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Animation Vice President of Production Anne Luiting Animation Production Manager Laurie Biernacki Animation Production Supervisor Sharon Ramsay Animation Production Coordinators Martin Alvarez Tony Garcia Animation Production Associate Christine Bourgeois Animation Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Animation Production Assistants Dean Bauer Elizabeth Hernandez Reid Kramer Everett A. Oliver Animation Post Production Supervisor Christine Griswold Animation Post Production Coordinator Ralph A. Eusebio Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Negative Cutter D and A Film Cutting Tim Heyen Telecine Unitel Video, Larry Field The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #3F21 COPYRIGHT ©1996 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Executive Vice President for Gracie Films Denise Sirkot Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films In Association With 20th Century Fox Televison A News Corporation Company Category:Season 7 credits Category:Credits